Roger Boarding
A friendly, gardener and scientist who is good friends with Russell Parish. Early Life Born in West Sussex to a lovely wealthy family, he was allowed from a young age to do what he enjoyed. Well behaved he loved being a gardener and also being a scientist. He became a Christian from a young age with the influence of his beloved father. He lives with family for a number of years, until both his mother and father passed away, leaving him with money but feeling it was too much for him to live in the house by himself, he moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 40 A good friend of Russell Parish, he along with Carry A Hatchet as they are going to James Dontos and Anne Dontos 60th wedding anniversary, ask if he is coming along. In a drunken state as he is in deep depression since his wife, Jenna Parish left him and is possibly deceased, he refuses to go. He is at the event in the toilet when he overhears Cliff Clifford who is trying to kill Russell Parish's wife Jenna. Jenna was believed to be dead which contributed to Russell's depression and drinking but she is still alive. Roger ends up telling James Dontos, Tori Dontos, Anne Dontos and James Dontos II about what is going on. Their is soon an announcement made while Russell and James Dontos II try and track down Jenna. In the end Jenna is rescued by her husband who sees her running towards him much to his shock, running for her life. Volume 41 Roger is seen with Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Roger and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Roger is then among those at the town hall to a meeting which Catherine Lorna called for. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. With his much to Roger great joy and the entire town's the reign of Cliff Clifford is finally put to a dramatic end.